


Stumbling Into Camp

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is on guard duty and gets more than she bargained for when a group of boys wanders into the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling Into Camp

“I hope you’re having fun Jasper,” Octavia mutters under her breath, to no one in particular.

She hates guard duty, but Jasper had begged her to cover for him tonight so that he could hang out with Harper. She had cringed a little in distaste - Harper wasn’t exactly hard to attain. She figured the fastest way for him to get over her was for him to get under someone else...or to at least make out with her.

She closes her eyes, whispering, ”I am not afraid.” She speaks softly, as if to convince herself that it wasn’t scary to be outside the gates all alone in the middle of the night with Grounders around, even if all Grounders weren’t terrible - Lincoln had saved her from his own people once.

No matter what she did or how she tries to envision her possible attackers, Octavia could not relax. She grows even more rigid when she hears a rustling from the forest in front of her, then a crack, echoing from the space ahead - a broken twig.

She hopes that after the long stream of silence, her luck would continue and she would go through the night without incident. But she hears more movement, knowing that that wouldn’t be likely. She silently hopes it was a deer or some other animal as she raises her gun, swallowing thickly, willing her hands to stop shaking as she moved forward.

“Hello?” she calls out into the woods, not sure what sort of response she was expecting, glad that it was only one small word, so that her voice doesn’t quiver on it.

“Hello?” a tentative and slightly distant voice calls back, as the cracking of twigs and branches continues, getting ever closer.

“Who the shuck is that?” another voice says in a hoarse whisper.

“Are there supposed to be other people out here?” a distinctly feminine voice answers them.

It isn’t the answer she’s expecting, but given that it was an answer at all, she feels certain it isn’t Grounders. And they way they talked...what did shuck mean anyway?

But if not Grounders and if not one of them, who else could be out here? How many people had managed to survive on Earth? How many Earthborns were there? How could so many have survived the radiation poisoning that was supposed to have destroyed this planet?

She isn’t sure how to respond, she can’t see them yet. She forces her voice to hold authority as she speaks back, “Where are you from?” She silently prays that they did not name the village nearby that Lincoln and the other Grounders are from.

Thomas puts out a hand to stop their group, though Minho runs into his arm since it was dark. The others run into each other as they all come to a stop. He thinks for a moment about how to answer - was it a trick? Not that where they came from really mattered.

“The maze,” he answers, walking slowly, trying to go towards the sound of the voice.

The maze? She would have laughed if the situation weren’t so dire. What does that mean? It doesn’t clear up whether or not they were a threat, just that they are not from the closest town. She could tell she’s getting closer to them as she starts to hear their muttered conversations.

“Should we really be going towards the bloody voice, Tommy?” Newt whispers into his ear, but Thomas bats him away.

“You afraid of a girl?” Thomas whispers back to him.

She enters into a clearing full of the nocturnal lilies she loved, just as they did. The flowers provide an eerie light so that she can see them and they could see her. The Gladers look around in wonder at the flowers around them, never having seen anything like it before, even in the maze.

She takes in their numbers, big numbers...20 or 30 of them maybe, with only one girl. Her eyes widen for a split second and she’s sure that they could overpower her - one of her and so many of them.

She plants her feet in the ground and stands as tall as she can, trying to appear as large and intimidating as possible, something at which she isn’t very good.

They press forward and she raises the gun, remembering overhearing Bellamy say once that a good guard never gave up any ground to the enemy. She stays right where she was, “Don’t come any closer,” she ordered, hoping no one would - she didn’t want to have to shoot anyone.

Thomas immediately stops when he sees the gun, though he’s quite distracted by the glowing flowers all around them. Everyone else in the group seems to be more concerned about the flowers than the girl in front of them.

Minho, however, focuses on the girl, more specifically the gun, calculating in his mind how much force it would take to get it away from her, concluding it wouldn’t be much. The more he looks at her, though, the more he saw fear and not fierceness, thinking that she doesn’t have much practice with a gun. “Who are you?” he calls out to her.

“None of your business,” she says almost reflexively. She’s pretty sure that giving up a lot of information about herself is not a good idea. They’re the ones stumbling around the woods in the middle of the night, the ones threatening the safety of her home, not the other way around.

“How about you start?” she prods them, “Since you’re trespassing on my territory.”

“Your territory?” Thomas says, genuinely curious. They had assumed the walk through the woods would be just that - a walk through the woods, up to the mountain they needed to go to. He should have known it wouldn’t have been that easy.

“What you think no one lives out here?” she asks, with a scoff in her voice, “Me and my people have a camp near here.” She doesn’t want to say exactly where - they didn’t look like Grounders. “And there are others,” she says, her feelings of distaste and fear clear when she talks about the Grounders.

“We’re looking for a mountain,” Newt says calmly, focusing back on the girl.

“Mount Weather,” Minho said, inching closer, out of their group, just in case he needed to take her down.

She sees the Asian kid inching closer, pulling away from the pack, becoming a threat. She raises the gun and aims, shooting in his direction, but intentionally not hitting anyone, a warning shot. It was time for him to get back into line.

Minho immediately ducks and jumps back - he hadn’t expected her to shoot at all, she didn’t seem quite too comfortable with the gun. He’s a little nervous - a gun in the wrong hand is dangerous - but he’s also impressed at her guts.

“What do you need at Mount Weather?” she asks them. They were supposed to go to Mount Weather also...it seems weird that someone else would know it by that name. Are they after food or supplies? Or something else, is there something about Mount Weather they didn’t know about?

“It’s where we were told to go,” Thomas says evenly, a little nervous now as well after the shot. He lets out a small sigh, thinking he’ll have to explain themselves again. “We were held captive by a group, WICKED, in a maze. Well, most of us. We escaped the maze but we were captured again and put through another trial. This is our second trial, going through these woods, going to Mount Weather. They told us if we get there, then it’ll be over for good.”

“Mount Weather is also ours.” Maybe not physically, since none of them are there and it is far away. But whatever might be left inside of it is meant for them, not for these guys, whoever they are. She doesn’t know who WICKED is or what they were told. “You can’t go to Mount Weather.”

She wishes she could just say, if you’re friends, not going to harass us, then no harm, no foul, go on about your business. But it’s not if that was their business. She knows that Bellamy and Clarke would want to know about this, want to figure it out, want to know why, better than she was being told right now. Maybe if it wasn’t threatening, they’d take them to Mount Weather.

She’s hesitant to take them back to camp in case they did mean harm to them, but she chooses to believe the boy who explained what they wanted - that they were strangers, that they were just passing through. She hopes that Bellamy wouldn’t decide to hurt them.

“You’re going to have to come with me.”

Minho immediately raises his eyebrows and snorts, “Like hell we are. Why would we come with you?”

She smirks, showing a confidence she doesn’t feel. “Because I have the gun. And it’s going to be open season soon on boys with pointy sticks who want to go to Mount Weather,” she says referring to their crudely made spears.

She then looks to Minho, “How many of you do you think I have to shoot before the others agree?”

“How many bullets do you have?” Minho says with a joking smirk, though he isn’t serious, not wanting to get shot even by accident if this girl got scared.

She’s hoping again that no one would call her bluff - she really didn’t want to shoot anyone, and more than that, she didn’t want to have to kill anyone. She gives a cocky grin to Minho and says confidently, “Enough.”

“No,” Thomas says forcefully, holding a hand out to steady everyone, “No need to shoot anyone. We’ll go with you.”

“Not like we knew where we were going anyway,” Newt says with a frown.

“He’s got a point, muchacho,” Jorge pipes up from behind them, “Might as well go with the lady. See what we see.”

She nods when the boys agree, lowering the weapon some, not wanting to use it really anyway for more than a warning.  
Though she isn’t sure how she’s supposed to march all these people back to camp and make sure they all get there. She can’t take the lead and follow behind, so maybe she could walk somewhere in the middle.

“Camp is that way,” she gestures, pointing, moving towards them, tapping some of them with the gun, pushing them in that general direction, “Just walk straight. Stop when you get to the gates.” She follows along in the middle, so she can keep track of all of them. She had a feeling her brother would be none too happy with this new development.

“Okay...alright…” Thomas says calmly, leading the way in the direction she pointed. The rest of the boys followed him, whispering in hushed tones with each other, eyeing Octavia as they go.

“Are you sure about this, Tommy?” Newt whispers loudly to Thomas as they walk, “What if she’s a nutter? What if this is just another WICKED trap?”

“It could be...but I don’t think so,” he says, navigating his way through the trees, “She seemed just as confused running into us as we were running into her.”

“Guess you have a point there.”

“I’m more worried about her accidentally shooting one of us,” Minho said, less softly than the other two.

“Accident or on purpose, I think you’re her first target,” Newt says with a slight smirk.

Minho snorts, “If she can even hit me.” He looks back at her and he can’t help but smile - he knows he probably shouldn’t like her, she did almost try and shoot him after all. But he can’t help but like her courage, even though it’s clear to him that she really is scared.

Octavia overhears Minho as he talks to his friend about her accidentally shooting one of them and she scowls. She keeps her eyes on the ones behind and ahead, moving back and forth some in the line, keeping the best head count she can until she reaches the gates at camp, Clarke waiting outside. She walks up to Clarke who asks her softly, “What is all of this?”

She feels at a loss of how to answer. She shrugs, “I found them in the woods, while I was on guard duty for Jasper. They were heading for Mount Weather, so I figured I should bring them back here until we know why.”

Clarke nods her head, “Yeah, yeah, okay. That’s good.” It feels like a very specific spot to be looking for, the spot they were supposed to be looking for, the place that might hold supplies, have metal walls and doors. A spot that could be their safe haven if they could only make it there, through the Grounders and the Reapers and the Mountain Men.

She thinks through their options for a moment. “Lock them in the hatch until Bellamy gets back. He and I can talk to them then.”

Octavia nods in response and starts to turn to address the boys, but pauses turning back, “Where’s Bellamy?”

“Out making sure a Grounder didn’t get you,” Clarke answers, ”He went out shortly after the gunshot.”

She turns and looks at the forest with trepidation, wanting to leave Clarke to lock them up while she goes to find her brother, assure him she’s okay. But if there is anything else in the forest, Bellamy is better suited to deal with it than her, even when she’s armed.

“Yeah, okay,” she turns to face the guys again, opening the door to their camp. “Come on in,” she gestures for them to go ahead.

After their all in, she starts towards the dropship, “Let me show you where you’ll be staying for the next few days.”

The walk to the dropship is short and she takes them inside, opening the door to the hatch, climbing back down the ladder, “Alright, everybody up.” There’s some grumbling and a few arguments, but the leader...the reasonable one, this groups version of Clarke, no doubt, convinces them all to go along with the program.

She gives him a small smile, climbing the ladder behind them, to close the door. She looks truly regretful as she starts to pull the hatch closed, she tries not to imagine being locked up here, in this small space, with that many people for days. “I’m sorry. Bellamy should be back soon,” she says it almost as a promise as she closes the hatch and locks it behind her.


End file.
